


If Preachers Protect Kara

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell struggled to carry many bags as he walked near Kara in Metropolis.





	If Preachers Protect Kara

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell struggled to carry many bags as he walked near Kara in Metropolis. Although he enjoyed living with Kara's family, he sometimes wished that Jonathan and Martha ran their own errands. Then again, Jonathan and Martha always gave him chocolate cake slices. Even after he reluctantly helped with farm tasks occasionally. Amos didn't seem to mind helping Kara with the occasional church activity. Giving religious advice to anyone in Smallville. 

Amos frowned and stumbled twice. He glanced at Kara. He remembered his other task. Protecting her from enemies. If Kara was harmed? Extra farm tasks? Zero chocolate cake slices?

There was a pause after Amos heard footsteps nearby. His eyes widened the minute three teens appeared and smiled. 

''The bags must have nice things in them. We'll take them for you,'' one teen said.

Frowning, Amos placed the bags on the ground. He held his arm in front of Kara. 

''Protecting your daughter? The preacher's daughter?''

Kara and Amos blinked at the same time. 

The teens turned to a woman as she walked by with many jewels on her wrists and around her neck. They followed her.

''I should protect that woman,'' Kara said.

Amos scowled. ''I'm fond of chocolate cake slices.''

Kara tilted her head to one side. 

''The woman is going to be fine,'' Amos said. After lifting the bags, he eventually found himself near a farm.   
The bags were placed on a kitchen table. He saw Jonathan and Martha.

''Please help Kara with the animals tonight,'' Jonathan said as he smiled.

Amos glowered the minute he viewed Kara's smile. He began to regret protecting Kara.

THE END


End file.
